The kids show up
by Soniccouples10
Summary: When both Sides had kids and they came to earth...What adventures happen? Pairings: Galvatron/Cyclonus,Perceptor/Wheeljack,Ratchet/Arcee,OP/BA,Starscream/Slipstream,SW/TC,BD/KO And a whole lot of OC pairings Mentions of Windcharger/Cliffjumper BH/OC


It was a hot day in Jasper Nevada and at the autobot base all four out of five of the autobots were down in the dumps as the humans would ,Miko & Raf were all curious on WHAT could make Bulkhead,Ratchet,Arcee heck even the leader of the entire faction be so sad ." OK WHY is everyone so down in the dumps today? you guys lose something? What!" the young japanese girl shouted not being able to handle the sad frowns on everyones faces.

" Miko It's kinda a personal thing " Bulkhead said from where he was leaning on the wall next to Arcee who was looked as if she was about to storm out of the base,she HATED when people brought this up but it can't be helped the kids were gonna find out adventually. Getting off her spot on the wall she walked over to the makeshift human Rec center and looked Miko in the eye. " You really want to know Miko?" the blue femme asked her tone calm and even so not to scare the young human...which actually worked. " OK then spill it cause warning: I WIlL start pranking to try to get you guys to smile" the asian teen sad with a smirk which made Jack,Raf,Bulkhead,Bee,Ratchet & Optimus to groan at the thought. " OK Miko the reason we're down is because we are thinking about our kids" Arcee said quite bluntly. " Wait You guys have kids?" Jack asked in surprise mouth a gap,Raf nearly dropped his laptophe was holding at the news...Miko on the other hand just smiled a big genuine smile.

" I knew some of you guys would make good parents...So why not try contact them? or is that you tried but no answer?"

" It's the second one" Came Ratchet's gruff answer as he turned to the monitor to keep his mind off the subject. Then right before Arcee could explain more the moniter went with the words 'incoming transmition' popping up on the screen. "Who the pit is calling us?" The CMO mumbled pushing a button and gasp silently when the video appeared showing a young white,red & Pink mech with a red helm and a pink chevron his optics were a sky blue and what caught the medic's optic was the smile on the mech's silver faceplates. " Dad! Hey Guys I got a answer but from OPs team! Whoa!" the youngling exlaimed when a femme with army green armor and had what looked like a pony tail coming from the back of the helm and had autobot blue optics."Awesome Flare you got the folks!" " Get off Pinara!" Flare said pushing the femme off himself making her fall back with a 'whoa'. Hearing the comotion Optimus and the others and came to stand behind Ratchet and perked up alil seeing Ratchet's son on the screen cause that only ment one thing..the others were with him.

" OK Is Prime there? cause if he is there's someone wanting to talk ...Or yell at him" Flare said chuckling nervously at the last part. " I'm here Flare who wants to talk to me?" the blue and red autobot said with a chuckle as he stepped into the youngling's veiw. The youngling on the screen suddenly ducked as a black and purple spider femnme wearing a golden mask ( Just picture BA from TFA in Prime verse version minus the Decepticon logo folks) appeared on the screen. " OPTIMUS PRIME!" she shouted making the others minus the prime being spoken to flinch,they only knew one femme with a temper like that...

And that was Optimus' mate Elita One..but this femme couldn't be her it couldn't!. " Do I know you?" the prime said with a strained voice "...I knew you wouldn't remember me once I was turned into this freakish form...It's me Elita One ." the femme said with a sad tone in her voice. " Elita!" was the exclaimed reaction he didn't know what to feel bad for making her upset or happy that she was alive and well..Optimus chose to pick the latter and smiled.

" Are you near earth?" Bulkhead asked before the leader can say something earning a giggle from the spider femme" Yes Bulkhead we're nearby if one of you send some coordinates and we'll land this hunk of junk there" BA said witha smile before she continued " Sides these younglings are going stir crazy being cooked up so long"she said just as a crash was heard from the background earning a groan from the spider. " Carrier Crusher and Blance broke your mask holder!" a young female voice said from off screen.

" Spira can you handle getting coordinates while Me and Ironhide IF HE'S NOT NAPPING AGAIN! handle the twins?" BlackArachnia asked as she walked off screen and was replaced by a young femme with a blue helm that looked like a down haired look with pig tail like antenas ,a palish blue face plate that was covered by a silver battle mask and everyone could see she had the same colored armor as Optimus. " Oh my god Optimus is that your daughter? she has your color scheme!" Miko said from her spot on the platform with Jack & Raf nodding in agreement.

" Whoever is there I'll thank when we land " Spira said with a nervous tone " Geez you and your nervousness it's dental rotting " Flare said from off screen in a teasing way. " And your femme shyness is to cutefor a sparkling" The blue & Red femme shot back in a giggling tone which got the mostly white mechling to tackle her " Not Funny Spira!" was said as the two vanished off screen . watching what just happened Arcee and Ratchet groaned " he takes after you" arcee said to the Medic who grunted in responce once they land on earth he was gonna give his son a really stern talking to.

"You guys send them to coordinates already?" Miko said in a dead pan tone while Raf actually sent to coordinates to the people on the other side of the screen.

Few hours later in the middle of a desert in Utah the autobots,Fowler and the kids were waiting for the ship to land. " I honestly hope these kids of yours aren't trouble makers" Fowler said looking up at Prime with a look that said he wasn't gonna take any crap. " Hey younglings have selfcontrol!" Bee beeped crossing his arms across his chest plates.

"Yeah Bee don't get deffensive Alright" Bulkhead said rolling his optics just knowing his daughter will be trouble. ..oratleast try to keep everyone's spirits up.

" Hey Guys they're landing!" Jack said pointing up to where the ship was coming from.

" Finally!"

"Heh can't wait to see your son Arcee?" Wheeljack said with a chuckle the old wrecker was actually praying that his son and bondmate were part of the members on the ship. Well he'll get his answer cause right when the thing landed and a black,&red mechling with a teal face mask covering his light gray faceplates literally tackled him to the ground and was met by bright blue optics of said Mechling. " Hey sire!" the youngling said his face mask lighting up as he spoke and everyone could hear a monotone in his voice. " Mono how's my little mech huh?" the white,grey and green said sitting up hugging Mono close. Wheeljack normaly didn't show his soft side but at times like this he'd let his guard down but not so much to not worry.

" What you hug our creation but not me?" a mech with black & red armor asked with mock hurt as he smiled down at the site. " Percy!" the wrecker exlaimed letting his sun go standing up and holding the smaller mech close and kissing him...it was quite a site seeing the jokey,stubbern and hard helmed wrecker so family like.

" HA! Hey 'Jack get a room! there are kids you know"

" Shut up Bulk like they never seen two parents kiss before" Wheeljack said breaking the kiss with his bondmate.

A scream was heard from the ship as Flare ran out being chased by twoyoung mechs that looked to be painted pink and yellow ...with Pinara chasing them?what they do to her?

"will you two quit chasing him already?" the green femme shouting tackling both mechs to the ground before they could pounce on the younger mech. "HE PAINTED US GIVE US A DAMN GOOD-OW!" one of the mechs exclaimed as a old black mech smaked him upside the helm." What I tell you about the words you say Crusher?" the mech said giving a stern glare to the youngling. " Ironhide!" Ratchet shouted in disbelief getting the black mech's attention. " Well Ratchet the Hatchet how've ya been?" The black asked walking over to the medic and pulling him into a death hug.

" HA! Hey Doc you gonna need a doctor after that hug?" Wheeljack asked as Bulkhead chuckled when they heard a snap coming from the red & White autobot. " Actually no" Ratcheted started as Ironhide let go " But YOU WILL!" the medic shouted tackling the wrecker.

Both Arcee and Perceptor groaned as they watched their mates wrestle on the ground while Bulkhead & Ironhide try to seperate them...this was gonna be a LONG day.


End file.
